


Home.

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finally arrives home after the end of season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! this is my first fic, please let me know what do you think and sorry for my english (it's not my first language;)

Jensen considered himself a very lucky man, he grew up in a loving family and now he had his own. His two girls that he loved with all his hearts.

Right now he was on a plane from vancouver to texas, from work to home. Home. Finally, after all this months of hard work he was able to just relax for a bit with his family.  
Driving home from the airport always gave him a lot of emotions, thinking about his baby girl running to him with her little arms open and finally being able to go to sleep with his wife by his side made his heart skip a beat.

The house was quiet when he arrived “mh, unusual” he thought, he checked for some missed call o message from his wife but there was none so he decided to go upstairs.

The door of their bedroom was set ajar, all quiet except for the faint sounds coming from the tv, opening the door he couldn't help but simling; in front of him, his wife and his daughter sleeping together with JJ holding on danneel's shirt thightly.

Jensen quickly took a picture with his phone “my everything” he thought. Then he took off his boots and climbed into the bed carefully trying to not wake his two angels and simply stood there enjoing the quiet and happyness that he was feeling in that moment.

He's not sure how much time passed since he came home, but he's relieved from his sleep by sensing danneel stirring beside him  
“hey gorgeous” he said smiling  
“what are you doing here? You could have woke me!” she said with her voice still groggy  
He leaned in to kiss her sweetly, when they broke the the kiss he said “you two were sleeping so pacefully, i thought you deserved some rest”  
“well, i'm happy to have you home, and she is too” she said gesturing to the little girl that was still sleeping “she wanted to wait for you but fell asleep right away when she touched the bed”  
jensen laughed and so did danneel, god how much he loved that laugh.

Hiatus was finally here and he couldn't be more happy, when JJ finally woke up the light in her eyes when she saw him was something that jensen could never forget, and when she started caressing his face telling him over and over “i missed you daddy, i love you” jensen smiled to himself.

Yes, he was finally home and he couldn't be more happy.


End file.
